


Staying in the city

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else left, only Arabela remained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying in the city

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Permanecendo na cidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871194) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #073 - city.

When all was said and done, she was the only one who remained. Without the unit tying them to the city, everyone else spreaded to their home countries or places unknown, going away to morn and lick their wounds. The Hague was more of a home to her than it had been to them, her ties there stronger than theirs had been, even without the unit. She could have quitted, of course, tried to do something else as she had been willing to do before, but Lorraine convinced her to stay, reminded her of her vocation for police work and her love for the unshakable ethics of the Court. Later, when a new unit was founded and she was back at doing what she loved, she told Lorraine just that, that she was the reason why Arabela stayed when everyone else left, and she couldn’t be more grateful for that.


End file.
